Currently, an optical access network generally includes a customer premises equipment (CPE for short) and an optical line terminal (OLT for short), and further includes devices located between the CPE and the OLT, for example, an optical network terminal (ONT for short), an optical network unit (ONU for short), a multi-dwelling unit (multi-dwelling unit, MDU for short), and/or a digital subscriber line access multiplexer (DSLAM for short). All the foregoing devices may be referred to as access nodes. Generally, forwarding tables on the access nodes are respectively configured manually, which leads to complex operation, maintenance, and management. In the communications field, a fiber to the drop/distribution point (Fibre to Drop/Distribution Point, FTTDp for short) technology is being explored currently, where FTTDp represents a fiber to the home premises outer wall technology. In the FTTDp technology, numerous access nodes such as ONUs or MDUs need to be deployed in a network. For example, in some cases, a quantity of ONUs is the same as a quantity of residential gateways, resulting in a huge total quantity. Correspondingly, configuration work of forwarding entries on the access nodes is more complex.